


Untitled drabble

by Quantrail



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantrail/pseuds/Quantrail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it all gets too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble

The steering wheel shaking from the speed while Manson is screaming from the speakers and the desert blurs too fast past the windows. Tears are streaming down a bruised and broken face, disrupted only by the occasional desperate heaving sob of a bone weary man. All anger, hate and desperation coalesce to spew from bleeding lips “Cake on some more make-up to cover all those lines. Wake up and stop shaking ‘cause you're just wasting time.” Feeling empty and drained after the release of tension he resolutely dries his eyes and forgets everything he ever knew while calling Vegas home.


End file.
